


Como Amanhã Soa?

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuação de 'Algum Dia'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como Amanhã Soa?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Does Tomorrow Sound?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476879) by [Plus1STR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plus1STR/pseuds/Plus1STR). 



> N/T: Segunda de três histórias da série Someday (Algum Dia), precedida por [Algum Dia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5391158) e seguida por [Compensar](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5391209).

Peggy não tinha tempo para ficar de luto; sabia disso muito bem. Precisava voltar para o trabalho, precisava, mas não conseguia se convencer a escapar dos braços de Jarvis ou parar as lágrimas quentes que continuavam a correr silenciosamente por suas bochechas. Quando Steve desapareceu naquela queda de avião, não houve um corpo para enterrar; não teve qualquer forma de encerramento. E o Chefe Dooley se jogou de uma janela e desapareceu em um flash não deixando nada, nem mesmo um pedaço de tecido, para trás. Peggy não poderia – _não iria_ – enterrar outro caixão vazio. Não de novo. Não para Angie.

As mãos de Peggy agarraram os antebraços de Jarvis com força enquanto ela se levantava, forçando suas pernas a pararem de tremer sob ela. Jarvis ofereceu para ela o lenço do bolso da sua jaqueta e Peggy cuidadosamente limpou as lágrimas e a maquiagem correndo pelo seu rosto. Ela fechou os olhos e liberou a respiração que não sabia que estava segurando. Sua mente estava decidida e ninguém – não Jarvis, não Thompson ou Sousa, nem os outros agentes – poderia parar ela.

“Sr. Jarvis, preciso–”

“Vou trazer o carro,” ele interrompeu.

Jarvis conhecia Peggy bem o bastante para entender que não tinha jeito de parar ela uma vez que tivesse estabelecido seu caminho; especialmente se aquele caminho levasse a Angie. Edwin Jarvis não era um tolo, não para assuntos como esse. Ele sabia dos sentimentos de Peggy pela garçonete; os olhares que Peggy destinava a Angie na lanchonete, o contanto persistente quando suas mãos roçavam, o sorriso que Peggy reservava somente para Angie. Peggy, talvez sem nem perceber, frequentemente falava sobre Angie como se ela tivesse pendurado todas as estrelas no céu com suas próprias mãos. Angie Martinelli era a única coisa na vida de Peggy que a mantinha presa ao chão; a única coisa boa que tinha.

Na verdade, Jarvis também gostava muito de Angie. Ela era educada e comportada, e sua disposição radiante, apesar de tudo o que ela provavelmente passou durante a Depressão e a guerra, o lembrava de sua esposa quando era mais nova. Ela apreciava as pequenas coisas; uma qualidade que Jarvis sempre gostou. Pelo que Jarvis percebeu da ligação de Peggy, o pior tinha acontecido, mas havia trabalho a ser feito e, por alguma benção da sorte, ele se manteve sob controle; se não para seu próprio bem, pelo de Peggy.

“Obrigada, Sr. Jarvis,” Peggy falou para a figura que se afastava.

Ela se apoiou contra a parede por um momento antes de entrar na atmosfera caótica da sala principal; precisariam de horas para arrumar tudo no escritório e voltar para o estado normal de eficiência. Sousa encarou ela nos olhos e lhe deu um breve aceno quando ela passou, mas a voz de Thompson a parou antes que pudesse sair.

“Carter, onde você está indo em um momento desses?” Sua voz não era acusatória como normalmente; estava cansada, gasta. A viagem para e da Rússia e ter testemunhado o sacrifício do Chefe Dooley o afetaram.

“Tem um assunto urgente com o qual preciso lidar.”

“Agora, nesse momento?”

“Temo que sim.”

Ele mexeu com um distintivo coberto de poeira da parede ao lado do seu bloco de notas — provavelmente preenchido com o que dizer para a esposa de Dooley — e olhou para ela com cuidado, notando seus olhos avermelhados. Depois do que tinha visto na Rússia e do trabalho que ela deu para ele e outros agentes enquanto tentavam a subjugar, ele sabia que o quer que forçasse lágrimas da Agente Carter tinha que ser a gota d’água.

“Não esquece do teu distintivo,” ele respondeu, limpando o metal na sua camisa antes de o atirar para ela. Nada mais precisava ser dito; Peggy lhe deu um aceno, virou o corpo, e saiu.

Jarvis estava esperando no carro como prometido e assim que Peggy se sentou e fechou a porta, ele saiu correndo. A calçada estava cheia de curiosos e repórteres, mas suas imagens se misturavam em nada mais do que linhas de cores. Jarvis estava dirigindo tão rápido que Peggy não conseguia se focar em nada, e só demorou alguns minutos para Jarvis frear abruptamente e parar na frente no Griffith.

Os dois saíram do carro e rapidamente subiram os degraus da frente, quase invadindo o prédio da mesma forma que Thompson e Sousa tinha feito no dia anterior. Miriam Fry não estava nem um pouco contente em ver Peggy, especialmente depois da comoção que causou em seu santuário, mas ficou quieta quando Peggy lhe mostrou seu distintivo e um olhar mortal. Relutantemente deixou que entrassem e Peggy saiu correndo pelas escadas enquanto Jarvis esperava pacientemente pelo elevador.

Peggy sacou sua arma e parou na frente da porta de Angie; a maçaneta estava solta, a porta estava quebrada como se tivesse sido aberta com um chute, e um leve som de estática vinha de dentro. Ela gentilmente abriu a porta e entrou no quarto, revisando rapidamente o ambiente antes de pousar os olhos em Angie.

_Des yeux qui font baisser les miens_  
Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche  
Voilà le portrait sans retouche  
De l’homme auquel j’appartiens 

Ali estava Angie, amarrada em uma cadeira; sua cabeça estava caída para o lado e Peggy podia ver claramente a grande mancha vermelha que estava caindo pelo uniforme de Angie. Peggy correu até ela, rapidamente soltando seus pulsos e tornozelos das amarras antes de examinar o corpo mole de Angie. Dottie não tinha atirado na cabeça como normalmente — algo que Peggy achou estranho; ela pensou que talvez Dottie nunca tivesse tido a intenção de matar Angie, que talvez alguma parte de Dottie — mesmo que pequena — ainda fosse humana. Ao invés disso, Dottie atirou em Angie duas vezes no ombro; as balas atravessaram o corpo de Angie e estavam alojadas na parede não muito atrás dela.

Peggy segurou seu corpo firmemente nos braços, balançando-a para frente e para trás quase no ritmo da música que tocava baixinho no rádio.

_C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie,_  
Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie  
Et dès que je l'aperçois  
Alors je sens en moi  
Mon cœur qui bat 

Jarvis parou na porta e viu os dedos de Peggy passarem do ferimento no ombro de Angie para seu pescoço; a pele dela não estava tão fria como deveria estar. Quando os olhos de Peggy se arregalaram e seus movimentos congelaram, Jarvis se ajoelhou na frente dela, tentando encontrar a resposta em seu rosto.

“Ela está—” Peggy se parou e pressionou seus dedos com mais força para sentir o pulso de Angie, deixando-os permanecer ali por alguns segundos.

_Des nuits d’amour à plus finir_  
Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place  
Les ennuis, les chagrins s’effacent  
Heureux, heureux à en mourir  
Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
Il me parle tout bas  
Je vois la vie en rose 

“Hospital. _Agora_ ,” Peggy ordenou enquanto se levantava com o corpo de Angie ainda em seus braços.

“Ela está...?” Jarvis perguntou, ajudando Peggy a levantar Angie e passar pela porta.

“Por pouco.”

_Il est entré dans mon coeur_  
Une part de bonheur  
Dont je connais la cause 

Quando Jarvis e Peggy chegaram no saguão carregando uma Angie coberta de sangue, o caos se instaurou. A senhorita Fry quase desmaiou; as linhas do caos ocorreram sob seu teto e seu olhar vigilante sem seu conhecimento. As moças que ainda estavam no saguão os seguiram até a porta, perguntando rapidamente, mas Peggy as afastou; sua prioridade principal era o bem-estar de Angie.

Peggy sentou na parte de trás do carro com a cabeça de Angie no seu colo enquanto Jarvis de modo imprudente pelas ruas de Nova York até um hospital, por ordem de Peggy; se Peggy estivesse dirigindo, provavelmente teria atravessado as portas do hospital com o carro e ameaçado com sua arma qualquer pessoa que questionasse seu comportamento.

Peggy ficou ao lado de Angie por três dias; só se movia para usar o banheiro e mesmo assim hesitava em se mover. Sousa passou uma vez para brevemente passar por alguns detalhes e casos com Peggy; ele não estava nem um pouco surpreso em descobrir que Angie mentiu quando ele e Thompson a questionaram sobre Peggy. Jarvis visitava sempre que podia, com frequência para garantir que Peggy se alimentasse de mais do que bolachas e água.

No terceiro dia, Peggy pegou no sono com a cabeça apoiada em um pequeno espaço na cama de Angie com seus dedos enlaçados entre os da moça inconsciente. Foi um pequeno movimento da mão de Angie que a acordou.

Peggy se sentou rapidamente, esfregando o cansaço dos olhos, e procurou no rosto de Angie por alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mais. Os olhos de Angie se moveram de um lado para o outro sob as pálpebras antes de lentamente começarem a se abrir. Ela fez uma careta quando a luz do quarto queimou seus olhos; piscou até seus olhos se ajustarem e seu foco se fixou no teto de azulejo. Angie tentou se sentar, mas a mão de Peggy no seu antebraço a impediu.

“Tente não se mover, querida. Você vai estar com muita dor,” Peggy sussurrou, esfregando suavemente o braço de Angie.

Quando o olhar de Angie se dirigiu a Peggy, tentou falar, mas o único som que saiu foi uma tosse seca e rouca. Peggy se levantou da cadeira e pegou um copo d’água, observando Angie beber lentamente; seus lábios se curvaram em um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento.

“Como você está se sentindo?” Peggy perguntou enquanto se sentava.

Os olhos apertados de Angie passaram pelo quarto antes de voltar para Peggy. Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, uma expressão pensativa tomando seu rosto. Ela lambeu os lábios, sorrindo tão alegremente como normalmente fazia no automat. “Com fome.”

Peggy riu, novamente entrelaçando seus dedos com os de Angie. “Sério?”

“Me prometeram um bolo de frutas, não é verdade?”

Agora Peggy estava sorrindo. Ergueu a mão de Angie para seus lábios e gentilmente beijou suas juntas.

“E schnapps. Que tipo de encontro é esse, Inglesa?”

“Você é impossível.”

Quando os médicos terminaram de examinar Angie e verificar seus pontos, Peggy inspirou profundamente e finalmente explicou tudo; seu tempo na guerra, seu trabalho na SSR, o que aconteceu com sua antiga colega de quarto, Jarvis, Howard, o envolvimento de Dottie, tudo. Quando terminou, as duas se sentaram em silêncio e Pegy tinha certeza de que Angie não iria querer ver ela de novo, enquanto a atriz olhava para o teto.

Angie suspirou e quebrou o silêncio. “Então, como amanhã soa?”

“Amanhã?” Peggy franziu as sobrancelhas em confusão.

“Mhm.” Angie acenou, apertando a mão de Peggy. “Mas meio que prefiro torta.”

“Torta?”

“De ruibarbo se você me deixar ser exigente.”

“Oh... Oh!” Vermelhidão invadiu as bochechas de Peggy quando entendeu do que Angie estava falando. “Você — Amanhã?” Peggy perguntou de novo; precisava ter certeza.

“Sim, Inglesa. Amanhã. Você esta prestando atenção?”

“É claro que estou. Sempre.” Ela acenou, firme, ganhando um sorriso de Angei.

“Então?” Nesse momento, Angie estava só provocando Peggy.

“Amanhã soa perfeito.”

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Vocês não acharam que eu ia deixar a Angie morrer, acharam?
> 
> A música em itálico é 'La Vie en Rose' de Edith Piaf.


End file.
